With you
by ilchun
Summary: Bagaimana jika orang yang sering menyakitimu, orang yang kau kira tak pernah peduli lagi padamu, tiba-tiba ia menyatakan cinta untukmu? Inilah hal yang dirasakan Kyungsoo si anak polos yang tak tahu rasanya dicintai. KaiSoo/Yaoi/chapter/BL/new update/I'm Back :"/ plis review gue baru balik setelah bertapa sekian lama :"


Bersamamu membuatku menjadi lebih mengerti untuk apa aku hidup. Mencintaimu secara tulus, walau ku tahu cinta ini kemungkinan takkan terbalas.

~*_With You_*~

Rate : T+

Genre : Hurt, Romance, Sad, dll

Pairing : KaiSoo (yang lain akan muncul selama cerita berlangsung (?) :v)

Note : '...' = inner

Warning : BL, TYPO(s), Gaje :v

.

.

.

Enjoy your self

.

.

Jung IlChun © 2017 Present

.

"Annyeong! Jeoneun Kai imnida. Bangapta." Aku terpaku menatapnya. Kulit tan dengan tinggi menjulang membuatku tak mampu membalas perkataannya.

Akhirnya akupun tersadar dari keterpakuanku. Aku membalas ala kadarnya. Entah jika diingat pertamaku bertemu dan mengenal dia membuatku merasa aneh sendiri.

Waktu terus berjalan, akhirnya sekarang sampai disemester 5. Ia berpacaran dengan salah satu yeoja dikelas kami. Krystal namanya. Mereka terkenal sebagai pasangan penuh kontroversi.

Mereka terlihat amat mesra. Tapi entah mengapa hubunganku dengannya pun juga mendekat. Adakalanya orang disekitar kami mengira bahwa kami memiliki hubungan khusus. Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau dia senang dengan pernyataan seperti itu? Aku berharap ya tapi aku tau pasti itu tidak mungkin.

Sampai waktu berlalu dan mulai adanya kerenggangan dalam 'hubungan' kami. Tak ada tegur sapa bahkan sedikit interaksi pun tak ada. Dan dia mulai dekat dengan seseorang bernama Baekhyun. Bahkan ada gosip yang mengatakan mereka pacaran. Padahal disekolah ini, pacaran sesama jenis dianggap tabu. Memang mereka membantah tapi sifat kai dalam memerlakukan baekhyun terasa amat begitu berbeda. Bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan sikapnya terhadap krystal yang notabene pacar asli dari Kai, sikapnya terhadap Baekhyun lebih manis. Dan beberapa waktu belakangan ini krystal sering menghampiriku.

Dia mengeluh tentang sikap Kai yang berbeda. Kalau boleh jujur, akupun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dan kalau boleh jujur lagi, aku benci sikapnya yang sekarang.

Bukan apa-apa, aku selalu dijauhi olehnya. Aku bahkan tak tau salahku sendiri apa tapi ia sering tidak ingin bertatap muka denganku. Maka dari itu akupun diam.

Sampai tugas sejarah mengubah keadaan.

Dalam tugas itu, semua siswa berkelompok masing masing 2 anggota dalam satu kelompok dan secara mengejutkan aku sekelompok dengan Kai. Walau dia berusaha menutupi ekspresinya dengan wajah datar, aku tahu ia terkejut karena aku anak dari seorang psikolog terkenal di korea dan bakat itu menurun padaku. Ia, berjalan menuju mejaku dan mulai membahas apa yang harus kami kerjakan seperti tidak ada apa-apa sebelumnya. Walaupun agak canggung, aku berusaha untuk mengabaikannya barang sebentar saja. Dan sudah diputuskan bahwa ia akan menjemputku dan kami akan bersama-sama menuju perpustakaan kota untuk mencari informasi.

Saat sampai rumah, aku langsung memersiapkan diri untuk pergi ke perpustakaan kota. Dia menjemputku tepat pukul 3 sore. Semua berjalan lancar sampai ia menemukan sosok baekhyun dan chanyeol juga berada di perpustakaan kota. Dan akhirnya bukannya aku dengan Kai tetapi aku dengan Chanyeol.

Suasana canggung diantara kami karena salah satu anggota kami malah asik sendiri. Kami yang tersisa pun terpaksa bersama mencari bahan referensi tanpa anggota asli kami.

Tepat pukul 8 malam, aku tak menemukan Kai di perpustakaan kota dan terpaksa aku pulang dengan menggunakan bus. Sambil menunggu bus, aku juga berpikir apakah rumor itu benar? Rumor bahwa Kai dan Baekhyun berpacaran. Jika iya mungkin aku akan mencoba melupakan Kai untuk selamanya. Pertama, karena ini sudah hampir memasuki tahun ketiga aku menyukainya dan yang terakhir, perasaan itu tak terbalaskan. Sempat aku berpikir bahwa aku manusia terbodoh karena cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sampai suara klakson menginterupsiku. Bukan klakson bus tapi sebuah mobil yang aku naiki saat pergi ke perpustakaan kota. Tepat, mobil Kai. Tapi nampaknya dia tak sendiri.

"Hei Soo, kau tadi dimana huh? Ayo masuk!" Aku menggeleng cepat dan mengibaskan tanganku.

"Tak usah Kai. Aku tak ingin mengganggu acara kencan kalian berdua." Tak lama kemudia bus datang.

"Itu busnya. Aku akan naik itu dan kalian bisa pergi berdua bersama. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Dengan cepat ku melangkah masuk kedalam bus. Mencari tempat yang paling belakang untuk sekedar menumpahkan airmata yang selama ini kutahan. Untungnya bus sedang sepi jadi aku puas untuk mengeluarkan bebanku selama ini.

Sampai di rumah aku terkejut. Kai berada didepan rumah dengan mobilnya itu. Tanpa kupedulikan, aku melewati kai dan cengkraman dari tangan besar itu menginterupsiku. Tubuhku menegang sesaat ia langsung membawaku kedalam pelukannya.

"Soo, aku tak tahan lagi." Dan tak lama kurasakan bahuku basah. Apa ia putus dengan krystal atau putus dengan baekhyun? Entahlah akupun bingung. Ku bawa tubuh besar itu ke rumah karena kebetulan kedua orang tuaku sedang dinas di luar negeri jadi aku sendiri.

"Jadi ceritakan apa masalahmu?" Ya beginilah aku selalu menjadi tempat curhat teman sekelasku bahkan guru guru pun banyak yang menceritakan masalah hidupnya padaku. Karena aku sering memberi motivasi yang berguna, banyak dari mereka merekomendasikan diriku sebagai tempat curhat.

"Soo, aku tak mengerti tentang apa yang dimaksud krystal tentang kejadian tadi," dia merilekskan tubuhnya dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa.

"Krystal meminta putus Soo dan aku bingung. Aku mencintai Krystal tapi di sisi lain, aku mencintai orang lain." Ah pasti orang itu Baekhyun. Dan kejadian tadi? Apakan yang barusan itu?

"Kai,' aku menjeda kalimatku untuk mengambil nafas sejenak 'Apakah orang itu, Baekhyun?" Kulihat tubuhnya menegang. Tak salah lagi itu Baekhyun.

Aku tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan kalimatku "Jika iya, saranku tanyakan dulu pada dirimu sendiri apakah kau dengan Baekhyun hanya main-ma..." "Bukan Soo, tapi kau." Aku mematung. Berusaha memroses apa yang dikatakan manusia tan ini tapi tak kunjung kutemukan jawabannya

"Eumm... bisa kau ulangi Kai?" Tanyaku

"Saranghae Soo." Dan kurasakan benda kenyal menyapu bibirku.

.

.

.

TBC

Author note : Halohaaa em kombek (nangis kecegukan (?)). Pada kangen ya? Kangen lah kangen lah (reader:kagaa/author:pundung:v).

Maafkan dakuh karena bukannya update ff lama malah buat baru ya karena ide yang stuck dan malah nemu ide yang beginian :v

Aku harap kalian suka lah dan lupa review ye bikos diriku bisa semangat lanjut bekat reviewers dan Klo gak ada yang review buat apa lanjutin?

So review gak review gak pokoknya review (reader:banyak bacot lu)

Ok jadi akhir kata 리비우 플리스 :"


End file.
